Claim
by WooWoo4511
Summary: "He wants Olivia. Never has he ever wanted a woman with as much vigor as he wants her. He wants to claim her as HIS. "


**Claim**

Peter sighs in defeat. He can't focus. When he told Olivia he would come over and help read through some case files he truly meant that to be the purpose, but that changed when she opened the door. He'd never seen her outside of her work wear. The typical black suit with a bland color blouse underneath the jacket. Granted he felt she looked sexy as hell in it, but he also felt that it in no way compared to what he was seeing her in now. He allows his eyes to roam over her body. Thanks to the shorts she's wearing he was able to see her gorgeous long legs when she opened the door earlier. They are most gorgeous set of legs he's ever seen. He can't help but imagine those legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he buries himself inside of her.

His eyes automatically go to her legs when Olivia adjust her sitting position. He closely watches her from his spot on the floor as she relines back against the arm of the couch while simultaneously stretching her legs across the couch and crossing them at the ankle. He swears she tortures him on purpose. He finds it hard to believe how seemingly unaware she is of her overwhelming sex appeal.

His eyes roam over her again before focusing on her mouth. Her alluring mouth with those full shapely lips that he's dying to taste. He fights back a groan when she runs her tongue along her lips. An action that he replays in his mind in super slow motion.

He lets out a louder sigh unintentionally drawing Olivia's attention. When she looks down at him their eyes immediately connect. Heat pools deep within him. He swears he sees the same desire that he's feeling locked within those light green eyes.

The connection lasts for mere seconds before her eyes return to looking at a file, but the damage to him is already done. He feels his growing arousal straining against his jeans.

He wants Olivia. Never has he ever wanted a woman with as much vigor as he wants her. He wants to claim her as HIS.

Peter plans to show Olivia true passion. Passion that exceeds any possible fantasy. And he plans to pleasure her until her every need is satisfied. She'll want to be HIS.

"Peter how about we call it quits for tonight. It's getting late."

"Ok" is all he manages to say.

He carefully gets up and turns away from her in an effort to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. He snatches up his coat and holds it draped over his arms in front of his lower anatomy.

At the door he turns to face her.

"Bye Peter." She says with those beautiful lips curving up into an even more beautiful smile.

"Bye Liv." Peter says as he steps out of the apartment closing the door behind him.

Out in the hallway, his back to the door, Peter takes several deep breaths in an effort to calm his emotions and the tension he feels in his lower abdomen. It doesn't work. He has to have her.

He turns around and knocks on her door. It's several seconds before it opens.

"Peter," he hears the surprise in Olivia's voice, "Did you leave something?"

He simply shakes his head no. Not willing to hold back anymore he drops his coat, kicks the door closed and firmly grabs a hold of Olivia's hips. Peter sees shock and a little alarm in her eyes as he backs her against the nearest wall only pausing for a second before capturing her lips. He boldly kisses her as if staking his claim. He feels her body tense, but doesn't ease up. Relief fills him when he feels her start to kiss him back. He runs his tongue along her lips until she willingly opens her mouth to him. A moan escapes from deep inside of him when his tongue touches hers for the first time. Peter doesn't hesitate to deepen the kiss boldly stroking and sucking on her tongue. It's as if an electrical shock shoots through him at the feel of her tongue dueling with his.

When Olivia wraps her arms around his neck he pushes hard against her wanting her to know exactly what she does to him. He hears her moan and loves when he feels the vibration of it in his mouth.

Only when the need for air becomes a necessity does he break apart from Olivia. With his arousal becoming ever painful in his jeans he quickly unbuttons and unzips them to give him some relief before his attention returns to Olivia. Peter watches as Olivia's chest rapidly rises and falls. With each inhale he sees the top of her breasts. Wanting to taste those breasts he rapidly pulls the tank top over Olivia's head and deftly undoes her bra. He grins when she quickly rids herself of it. Tossing it to the floor.

His breath hitches at the sight of her bare breasts. He takes in their perfect orb shape and the light color of her hardened nipples. He bends over and draws one of them into his mouth. Olivia holds his head to her as he licks and flicks the hardened bud. When he finishes pleasuring one breasts he quickly descends upon the other. Peter feels her arch her back pushing her breast more firmly into his mouth. He has no complaints.

Feeling the need to taste her mouth again he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. As their tongues intertwine Peter moves one of his hands down Olivia's stomach past the waist band of her shorts and panties till he reaches her hot wet center. Once there he gently starts to stroke her. When Olivia breaks away from their kiss and tilts her head back against the wall essentially exposing her neck, Peter takes advantage. He kisses, sucks, and nibbles every part of that exposed neck.

Soon Peter stops stroking Olivia and her groan makes him aware of her displeasure, but it's quickly appeased when he glides two of his fingers inside of her.

"Oh god!" he hears her moan out as his fingers slide in and out of her. The pace is slow at first but gradually speeds up till Peter feels Olivia's muscles contracting around his fingers. She throws her head down against his shoulder and bites down hard as she climaxes. Peter delights in the feel of her coming apart.

Wanting to take things further he picks Olivia up and carries her to her bedroom. He gently lays her down on the bed and pulls her to the edge of it. In no time he rids her of her shorts and panties before getting down in front of her and placing a leg over each of his shoulders. He sees that she's propped up on her elbows watching his every move. He keeps his eyes on her.

"I want to taste every part of you." Peter tells her before watching her collapse when he surrounds her center with his mouth effectively kissing her most sensitive area the way he did her mouth moments ago. He strokes and sucks on her hardened knob while firmly holding her in place when she starts to thrash about. The way she's moaning, whimpering and thrashing he doubts she's ever been pleasured this way before.

Peter feels her body tremble and shake before he hears her cry out. He savors the taste of her in his mouth as he licks the after effects of her orgasm.

When he stands up and looks down he's pleased to see a soft smile on Olivia's face.

"It's not over yet sweetheart."

Peter takes off his sweater, undershirt, and jeans. A grin graces his face when he hears her grasp after removing his briefs. He moves her further up on the bed before covering her body with his own and capturing her lips. He's sure she can taste herself on his tongue and the thought of that makes his arousal harden and throb even more.

Not wanting, nor does he think he can, wait any longer he positions himself at her entrance. Anticipation and a hint of uncertainty are evident in her eyes.

"Relax honey. I'm going to satisfy your every need."

When she smiles at him he starts to ease himself inside of her. Though he's aching to thrust into her hard, he forces himself to take it slow. He's surprised when a deep growl escapes from deep within him.

Being inside of her is unreal for Peter. She feels tight, hot, and moist around him. He knows nothing feels better than this.

He continues to ease himself inside of her until it's impossible for him to go any further.

"You feel this sweetheart? Between you and me?" He ask, not only referring to the physical connection, but also the emotional one he feels between them.

Olivia breathes out a "Yes."

"I want to feel this way with you forever."

Peter slowly starts to move inside her. He doesn't resist when Olivia pulls him down to her kissing him with a ferocity he didn't know she possessed. It drives him to push into her harder and faster. He loves the sensations that run through him when he hears and feels her moan into his mouth. When she wraps her legs tight around his waist he almost loses all control.

Relentlessly he thrust into her. It's not long before he feels her muscles convulsing around him and it's driving him crazy. He feels a jolt shoot through him when she climaxes, but he doesn't stop. Peter wants to give her more.

He almost completely withdrawals from her before thrusting back inside of her. The pleasure coursing through his veins is unlike anything he's ever felt before.

When Olivia climaxes again, Peter still doesn't stop. He thriving off of the waves of pleasure he's giving her. He's never wanted to pleasure a woman more than Olivia.

It's not long after he increases the tempo of his thrust that Olivia's inner muscles start convulsing around him again. When he hears her scream "PETER" it drives him over the edge. His muscles tighten and strain and he throws his head back as the most powerful orgasm he's ever experienced rocks through his entire body causing it to shudder and shake as he explodes inside of her.

"OLIVIA!" He cries out as he continues to thrust until he has nothing left.

"Oh god Olivia." Peter says before collapsing on top of her trembling body. It feels as if there's not enough oxygen for the both of them in the room, but with each inhale he gets he relishes at the unique smell in the air that is the scent of him and Olivia.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck as he feels her run her hands slowly up and down his back. Her legs still loosely wrapped around his waist.

After several minutes Peter rolls over bringing Olivia with him. She rest her head on his chest.

"Oh Peter…" Is the last thing he hears her say before her breathing evens out and she falls asleep. Peter runs his fingers through her sweat laced hair and leans up to place a light kiss on the top of her head.

Peter doesn't know if he can claim Olivia as HIS, but he does know that for the rest of his life and beyond he'll always be _hers_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
